


How To Become A Shaman

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Shamanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim explains to Blair how to become a Chopek shaman, although he only wants him to become "his shaman".</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Become A Shaman

**Author's Note:**

> The described shaman traditions are based on the Akawaio and Conibo-Shipibo tribes from the Amazon jungle. I have to thank Bast for betaing.

Ever since the death of Incacha and the inheritance the shaman had left to Blair, the young man thought about it and what do. 

"Jim? I thought since Incacha passed me the way of the shaman, I have to go through the training." 

Jim looked up from his newspaper and could barley hide his smirk. 

"Sounds good, Chief. When will you begin?" 

"I thought after the finals. I haven't gone through the literature yet, but I thought you could tell me a bit what you remember from Peru." 

"Sure, when I was there Incacha had two pupils. I often watched their training." 

Blair slid curiously closer. "Tell me!" 

Jim made a serious face. "First you have to keep a diet. Only basic food, no spices, alcohol, meat." 

"Okay, I can do that." 

"For a year or three, at last." 

"No problem." 

"To become thin. The spirits will like to enter you if you are really thin." 

"Okay, I remember that." 

"No hunting, but that is in your case not a problem anyway." 

Jim stretched and sighed contently. 

"Break all social contacts, avoid family and friends." 

"Become a hermit. Okay. What else?" Blair sounded less thrilled. 

"Then you have to start to smoke and to drink tobacco juice." 

Blair blinked and you could see he was trying to see himself smoking. 

"You have to be abstinent from sex," Jim said dramatically. "Any sex! For a year or more." 

"Um...? Uh huh." 

"Still interested?" 

"What else?" Blair grunted. 

"You have to drink Ayahuasca to undergo the visions and get your ani shinan. Although I have no clue where we could get that stuff and if it is illegal." 

"From the internet. But Ayahuasca makes really bad trips. I can't try that stuff without help. It could kill me," Blair said unhappy. 

"It isn't that bad after the first few times." 

Blair's eyebrows rose. "You have tried that stuff? Are you guys nuts? It heightens the senses." 

"It only made things glowing, like a halo, and I saw these weird geometric patterns all over." 

"Wow, I've only read about it and seen some drawings." 

"Then there is this thing about the songs and the special case about Sentinels," Jim murmured. 

"Songs? What songs? And what special case?" Blair was intrigued. 

Jim grinned to himself; this was going to be the last blow to keep Blair from the shaman training. 

"Well, you have to learn and practice all the magical songs." Blair nodded, that was fairly common. "And the shaman becomes usually partner in all things to the sentinel." 

Blair nodded again, but his brain was still working on the meaning of Jim's last words. 

"In all things?" Blair asked puzzled. "Do you mean _all_ things?" 

He made a vague hand motion, not sure what Jim meant, if he meant what he thought that he meant. How did this fit with the no sex rule? Surely Jim meant something else. 

"Uh huh, _all_ things." Jim opened his eyes wide. 

Blair frowned and gave Jim a hard stare. 

"Are you mocking me?" He accused. 

Jim lifted his hands in a defensive way. "You asked, I answered." 

"You are trying to tell me that the shaman has to do, with, you know, things... how does this fit with the no sex rule?" Blair was confused. 

"After the shaman's death, of course." Jim explained mustering all his special ops training not to burst into laughter. 

"Don't tell me now you and Incacha are doing it when I'm not looking. I never thought of you as a necrophilist." 

Jim snorted. "The shaman's death! You yourself explained it to me! The initiation of the shaman, when he gets high as a kite and does his first seance. He drugs himself to unconsciousness and his caya leaves his body for the first time completely. After this he is a full shaman. So you have to train for two or three years and then, well... sentinels only." 

Jim shrugged. 

Blair sat slumped on the couch. Jim waited patiently for the reaction. Blair worried his lip, shoved his hair behind his ears and frowned, all signs for hard thinking. 

"Maybe, maybe if I study hard I can do it in one year." Blair decided. 

"What?" Jim squeaked. "You are telling me seriously that you would do all these things and at the end even have sex with me, become my permanent boyfriend?" 

"Uhm, um, maybe I should think about it first a bit." 

"I'm sure you should, Chief." 

"I could try it out, a bit." 

"Try what out?" Jim asked suspiciously. 

"The Ayahuasca and the gay sex. If I can do it?" 

"How?" 

"I could find someone." 

"To have sex? Chief! Blair!" Jim was alarmed. 

Blair sighed. "For the Ayahuasca! For the sex I have you. I mean I would do it only with you anyway. So I'll try it with you and if it doesn't work we forget about it." 

Jim blinked. _Weirdness, your name is Sandburg!_

"What if _I_ don't want that?" Jim asked, annoyed. 

"You don't want me??? You were the one telling me about that I have to sleep with you and now I'm not good enough for you!" 

Blair stood up angrily and paced around agitated. 

"You are good enough for me, Chief," Jim defended himself. "That's not the point." 

"What's the point then? What???" 

"You are a guy!" Jim stated the obvious. He knew it was lame. 

"So what?" Blair shot back. 

"Uhhhmmm." Jim couldn't find an answer that wasn't sounding like he was a homophobe and he wouldn't go into that trap. 

"If you can't get it up with a guy I can always do you, you know." Blair said brutally. 

Jim stared incredulously at his friend. How had this conversation gone from discussing becoming a shaman to fucking him? He desperately searched for a clever answer, but he was as usual too slow, so that left him to his usual options, get angry or run away. 

"I'd like to see that!" He challenged, convinced Blair would back out. 

"I'll show you!" Blair threatened. 

"Now?" Jim growled. 

"Now!" Blair growled back. 

Jim was never a chicken shit, and to back out now was cowardice. 

"Okay!" Jim hissed. 

He drew his sweatshirt over his head and opened his jeans. Blair stared fixed at his naked friend. His resolve was faltering. Jim noticed and let himself fall on the couch. 

"You're giving up, Chief?" 

"I'd like to be your lover, that's okay. But I don't want it to be like this." 

Jim nodded and held his arms open. Blair snuggled against him. 

"Have you and Incacha been... partners in all things?" 

"Yep." 

"Could you like me too?" 

"Sure, Sandburg." 

"I think I don't need the shaman training, but I could do the lover thing immediately." 

"That's okay." 

"What do we do first?" 

"Buy lube and condoms." 

"I mean _now_!" 

"Kissing?" 

"Sounds good!" 

They gently kissed each other. Blair marveled at the strange feeling. 

"Was Incacha a good kisser? A good lover?" 

"Sandburg!" Jim warned. 

The rest is.............................. sex! ;-) 

* * *

Author and story notes above.


End file.
